


Happy Valentine's Day Smut

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [52]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little BDSM smutfic set one year from the beginning of TEAOW&S on another memorible Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 7, 2002 as the smutty prequel to the big finale of the series, not so originally titled "The End", which I will begin to post in about ten days after my vacation without very much internet. *shudder*

"One year..."

Buffy looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly at her lover leaning against a tall column.

"Valentines Day," Angel acknowledged. "You were horny, I was horny."

"And look what we set in motion with that night," she murmured, walking over to him. As she approached him, he opened his arms and pulled her against his firm body.

"All I wanted was a hard fuck. Who would have ever thought a Slayer would become addicted to vampire cock," he teased.

Buffy smacked him lightly on the chest and flashed him a grin. "Who would have ever thought that the master vampire of Sunnydale, the former Scourge of Europe, would fall in love with a Slayer, either."

Angel growled down at her, but grinned as well, then lifted her off her feet so that she was looking down at him.

Clutching his shoulders, Buffy leaned down and kissed him tenderly, then slid down his body and back into his arms. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too, Buffy."

*****

Spike leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine, watching his beloved savor her slice of white chocolate cheesecake. The flush on her cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes, drew him as much as the rise and fall of her breasts beneath a skimpy, red silk shift.

He was forever amazed at just how much he loved her.

Full of lamb chops and cheesecake, Willow put down her fork and dabbed at her lips with her napkin, before flashing Spike a smile. "That was delicious."

"You looked like you enjoyed it," Spike murmured, taking a final sip of his Cabernet.

Willow giggled. "You spoil me."

"Well, you can return the favor in about thirty minutes."

"What happens in thirty minutes?"

Spike winked and raised his hand for the check. "You spend some time on your knees."

As a charming blush spread across her cheeks, Willow squirmed in her chair, desire sparking deep inside her.

*****

Relaxing back against Xander, Cordelia pressed the stop button on the remote.

"Now do you see the brilliance of Mel Gibson?"

"He painted his face blue and got torn apart," Cordelia retorted, but with a smile on her face.

"He got to boink a princess," Xander protested, wrapping his arms around her waist and copping a feel.

Cordelia wriggled, then batted at the fingers playing with the underside of her breasts. "Stop that. You promised we'd watch 'Out of Africa' with me if I let you watch stinky Scot."

"Braveheart."

"Whatever." Turning her head, she grinned up at him before planting a loud kiss on his mouth. "Just let me have my way, Xander, you know the consequences."

His arms tightened around her and he nuzzled her ear. "I like the consequences."

"Well...maybe you'll get to suffer them." One hand squeezed her breast and she pushed it away. "*After* the movie."

Xander groaned but acquiesced.

He knew it would all be worth it in the end.

*****

As Spike lit several scented candles, releasing the pleasing aroma of raspberries and cream into the air, Willow removed her clothes, her eyes wide and focused on the objects on the bed.

A studded collar, big enough that it would fit easily over her regular collar, with adjustable chains and wrist cuffs dangling from it. A thin, black leather leash.

And shiny, new nipple clamps.

A shiver went through her and she kicked off her shoes.

Setting down the lighter, Spike tugged his turtleneck over his head, then removed his boots, leaving him in soft dark grey trousers. He picked up the collar and turned to Willow, trying not to smile at the anticipation on her face.

"Kneel."

She dropped to her knees, looking up at him eagerly, hands clenched on her thighs.

Spike attached the collar around her neck, then indicated that she should raise her hands. When she did, he locked on the padded cuffs, tightening the chains so that her hands rested beneath her breasts. Taking a scrunchie from his pocket, he twisted her hair into a ponytail, then lifted the leash from the bed.

Doubling it, he lashed her hard across the back three times, making her cry out in surprised pain, then he attached the leash to the collar. As she panted harshly and dragged her eyes up to his, Spike wrapped the end of the leash around one hand and used his other to unfasten his trousers.

As the soft wool slipped down his legs, Willow let her eyes slide down his muscular chest to fasten on his erection.

With a soft growl, Spike tugged on the leash and braced his feet apart. Licking her lips, Willow leaned forward and slid her mouth over the weeping tip of his cock.

*****

"We can go back to the mansion, be warm and comfortable," Angel suggested as he pried a rock from beneath his hip.

Snuggled up against him, one hand beneath his shirt, Buffy chuckled. "It's our anniversary and we're in basically the same place. Are you becoming a fuddy-duddy?"

Angel growled and flipped her onto her back, straddling her hips before she could catch her breath. One hand went up her skirt, the fingers fondling her swollen folds through damp silk. As she gasped and arched to him, he growled again. "I'll show you fuddy."

"Don't...forget duddy," she ground out, as his fingers pinched her clit.

"Oh, I won't," he promised with an evil smirk, before lowering his head and sucking one thinly covered nipple into his mouth.

Groaning, Buffy slid her fingers into his hair and let her legs fall open.

*****

A third of the way through 'Out of Africa', Cordelia was lying on the couch, Xander's head between her legs. Her panties dangled from one raised foot and her hands clutched at the cushions over her head, as he licked and suckled at her.

"You're missing...the movie," she gasped out.

"Don't care," he buzzed against her clit.

"Oh fuck," she cried out, bucking against his mouth.

Grinning at her reaction, Xander flicked his tongue across her clit again, as he slid his hand into his pants and idly pumped his cock.

With a wordless cry and a strong shudder, Cordelia came. Lifting his head, Xander grinned cockily down at her, satisfaction filling him at the sight of her relaxed smile and glazed eyes.

"I'm damn good at this."

Snorting, Cordelia pushed at his shoulders and wriggled her way into a seated position. She made a face at the thought of having to once again clean the leather couch before her parents came home in the morning, but then smiled softly as pleasure rolled through her.

"You also made me miss part of my movie," she chided.

"Guess I'll have to be punished for that."

"Oh...definitely."

*****

In the midst of an intense orgasm, Spike gazed in a stupor down at his lover sucking avidly on his cock. His hands tightened in her hair and his legs began to shake as he spilled himself down her gulping throat. Love bubbled up inside him and he gasped her name.

Glancing up as she lapped up the last of his semen, Willow smiled in joy at the look of love on his face. She pulled back, letting his cock slip free of her mouth, then leaned forward and brushed her lips over his stomach.

"Love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too, funny Valentine."

Smiling, she nuzzled his stomach, and was quickly rewarded with his renewed erection pressing against her neck.

Spike groaned and lifted her to her feet, before tossing her onto the bed on her back. Willow scooted up to the pillows, then spread her legs, exposing her wet, swollen cleft. Cocking an eyebrow in amusement, Spike slipped from his trousers, then knelt on the end of the bed. Picking up the nipple clamps, he dangled them over her stomach.

"Yes, please," she whispered, struggling to sit up with her hands bound below her breasts.

Tugging her up, Spike cupped one of her breasts and rubbed the nipple to hardness, then caught it between the nipple press, twisting the knob to tighten it. Willow hissed at the sudden heavy pain, but shook her head when he looked to her.

"Don't stop."

He repeated the preparation with her other nipple, tightening it to the same degree. Her nipples quickly turned purple, and he leaned forward to flick one of them with his tongue. A shiver of pleasure went through her.

"On your knees, head down," he directed hoarsely, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock to prevent premature ejaculation. Watching her delight so much in suffering was nearly too much for him.

Wriggling her ass, Willow positioned herself as he wanted, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I think you're enjoying this too much."

"No such thing," she protested, then yelped as he smacked his hand down on one jiggling globe.

"Stay still." Moving between her spread legs, Spike spanked her again, his palms quickly reddening her bottom. Willow hissed at the pain, but stayed on her knees and one shoulder. Dropping her head, she began to pant softly, struggling not to squirm away from the blows or collapse onto her stomach.

Just as her whole body began to tremble, Spike placed a hand on the nape of her neck and held her down. Moving closer to her, he pushed her legs farther apart, then rubbed his weeping cock against her reddened flesh until he came with a shout.

As she felt his semen hit her heated skin, Willow glanced over her shoulder, puzzled. "Um? Spike?"

Grinning, he slammed his still erect cock into her, thrusting so rapidly that she howled and erupted into her own orgasm without any warning. As she shuddered around him, Spike slowed his thrusts and rocked against her, building her pleasure again as his balls began to refill and tighten with need.

"Oh baby, fuck me," Willow moaned, moving with him, relishing the smack of his pelvis against her sore bottom.

*****

Leaning back against a tree, Angel grunted each time Buffy thrust her hips down, driving his cock to the edge of her womb. Legs wrapped around his waist, she moved on his lap with abandon, moaning and clawing at him. His hands cupped her thighs, trying to guide her, but she was a wild thing, thrashing against him as her desire rapidly built. Suddenly she lunged forward and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she ground against him.

"Fuck me, baby," he growled, banging his head back against the tree and arching his hips.

With a loud cry, she came, quivering on top of him, her mouth wetly marking his throat with kisses, as her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

One easy movement had Buffy on her back and Angel inside her again, pounding her into the hard ground as he climaxed in long, deep strokes. As he began to still, she slowly raised limp legs and pressed her knees to his hips.

"More."

Angel groaned, then growled as her inner muscles clamped down on his cock, bringing him quickly to another erection. "You're going to be my death, babe."

"Good. What a way to go," Buffy sighed blissfully, arching her back to meet his next thrust.

"Can't argue with that," he growled, driving into her with each word spoken until she squealed with delight and tugged his mouth down to hers.

*****

"Guh...guh...guhhhhhh," Xander groaned as the paddle rained down on his upturned ass. Bent over the end of the couch, he drooled happily into the cushion as his lover beat the hell out of him.

Panting from exertion and growing desire, Cordelia stopped long enough to pull her sweater over her head and shimmy out of her skirt, leaving her in matching ruby red satin panties and bra. Xander was nude, his ass turning as red as her underwear and his erection trapped against the leather arm of the couch.

He was in heaven.

Cordelia picked up the paddle and tapped it lightly on one hip. "You know, I don't think you're really sorry for making me miss half the movie."

"Yes I am, mistress, very, very sorry."

She swatted him hard, making him howl. "There was way too much glee in that statement."

"Yes, mistress," he said, a bit more submissively, but unable to prevent the big smile on his face.

Noticing it, Cordelia stomped her foot. "I think you're enjoying this too much, Xander. Don't move a muscle." Dropping the paddle on a chair, she dashed up the stairs.

A shiver of lust and anticipation went through him as he waited.

*****

Spike reclined on his back, one arm folded under his head, watching as Willow knelt beside him, eyes down in submission. As he dropped his gaze to her purple and distended nipples caught between the painful clamps, he idly ran his hand up and down his erection.

"Who would have ever thought a year ago that Dru's present to me would lead to this," he mused.

Willow peeked up at him, then, at his nod, responded. "Not me. If she hadn't, I'd probably still be a repressed virgin, never even dreaming of whips and chains."

"And nipple clamps," he added, reaching out and flicking one of them and making her wince.

"Never knew those existed," she said, blushing.

"Do they hurt?"

"They always hurt." She looked up and added quickly, "But, it's a good pain."

Spike smiled and sat up, reaching for the clasps of the cuffs. Quickly removing the bonds and collar, he dropped them over the side of the bed, then gestured to the nipple clamps. Take them off, luv, then go get a bowl of ice."

"Ice?"

He just grinned at her and she quickly did as he bid.

*****

On her hands and knees and headed for her third orgasm, Buffy rocked her clit against Angel's mouth. His hands moved up and down her bottom and hips, as his lips and tongue did the same to her wet, swollen cleft. Capturing her clit between his teeth, he nipped gently, and she whined in pleasure.

Sliding two fingers between her legs he coated them with her secretions, then wormed them past her sphincter, powerfully thrusting them into her tightness. Buffy clenched around him and flung her head back, crying her release to the sky as she drenched his mouth and face.

As she whimpered and slumped down, Angel shoved her over his head and reached his knees before she could catch her breath. Grabbing her hips as her arms gave out beneath her, he slammed his cock into her, ramming her hips back against his pelvis.

"Fuck," she screamed their bodies rocking wildly together. As she dug her fingers into the dirt, he dug his into her hips, bruising her deeply. Vamping out, he arched his back and howled as he exploded into her.

Buffy sobbed weakly as another orgasm ripped through her, triggered by his hard, shallow thrusts and his balls banging against her tender labia.

Pulling out of her, Angel rested his clenched fists on his knees and panted harshly. Buffy toppled onto her side, whimpering, her body quaking with satiation.

"Shit, we really are going to kill each other," he muttered, smiling darkly.

*****

Xander heard Cordelia come down the stairs, but didn't turn to look at her, just waited, nearly shivering in expectation. At the first touch of cold plastic at his rear entrance, he yelped, then repeated the sound louder as she screwed a thick fake cock into him. When it was fully embedded and he was squirming in pain and lust, she patted his butt cheek and flipped the switch.

The vibrations nearly drove him out of his mind, sending lightning bolts of lust straight to his cock. He felt his pre-cum dripping out of him, making the leather beneath him slick, and knew he was in trouble.

Wrapping her fingers around the end of the well-lubed vibrator, Cordelia pulled it nearly out of him, then slammed it back in.

Xander cried out and bucked uncontrollably, spilling his seed all over the couch.

Smirking, Cordelia continued to fuck him until her fingers started to cramp and he was crying her name over and over again. She turned the device off and pulled it out of him, dropping it on the thick carpet. Wrapping her fingers in Xander's hair, she yanked him to his feet, then thrust him to his knees.

"Look what you did to my mother's good couch," she scolded. "Lick it clean."

Reddening, Xander scooted around to face the side of the couch and lowered his mouth to the sticky leather. As he licked up his own semen, Cordelia watched the embarrassment fade to lust on his face, and leaned down to whisper, "We never did find another man for you, did we? I think you need a real cock in your mouth."

As he shuddered, she took one of his hands from the arm of the couch and slipped it between her legs, rocking her satin covered, swollen clit against his fingers, as she thought of possible thirds.

*****

Laying on her back, Willow trembled with growing need as Spike tenderly brushed an ice cube back and forth across her sore nipples. As soon as one would go numb, he'd bend down and suck it into his mouth until it began to hurt again, then he'd repeat the application of the ice.

Willow squirmed and buried her fingers in the bedding beneath her, as fresh arousal sent throbs of painful pleasure between her legs. She moaned and arched her head back, lifting her breasts higher to his mouth.

"Want me, luv?"

"...Yes," she hissed helplessly, spreading her legs and staring blindly at the ceiling.

Moving down her body and slipping between her legs, Spike caught her knees and brought her feet to his shoulders, then slid easily into her welcoming body. "Oh, Willow, you're so hot and wet for me," he groaned, thrusting gently.

"Spike," she yelled, arching her body off the bed and driving her clit against his pubic bone. "Hard, hard, hard, I never want to stop coming," she crooned mindlessly as they moved together at a quickening pace.

"Never," he vowed, leaning down and kissing her with all the love and passion he felt for her.

Willow keened into his mouth and clutched him to her as the new angle sent her into another orgasm. Feeling her muscles twitch around his churning cock, Spike sighed happily and came as well.

*****

As she came down from her last orgasm, Buffy began to shiver from the cold. Grabbing his long coat, Angel wrapped her in it, then pulled her onto his lap as he leaned back against the tree.

"Tell me why we did this outside again?"

"Old times sake," she murmured, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

Crossing his feet at the ankles, Angel reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a small jewelers box. "How about some new times?"

Buffy blinked at the sight of the box, then slid one hand out from under the coat to take it as he opened it for her.

Inside was a white gold ring set with black diamonds. Buffy gaped at it, then looked up at him. "Angel?"

"They're you," he murmured, taking the ring out and sliding it onto her finger. "Hard, resilient, with a bit of darkness inside, but also brilliant and sparkling with life." Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her palm. "And they're eternal, just like us."

Too thrilled by the beauty of the ring, and all it might mean, Buffy didn't argue with him over the sure knowledge that her life was not eternal. Lifting her mouth to his, she kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Mine," he murmured back, knowing that she knew what he really meant.

*****

Curled in her boyfriend's arms, Cordelia snuggled her head against his shoulder, listening to the even sound of his breathing as he slept. In one hand she held the heart- shaped locket he had given her as a replacement for the one lost to dark magics the year before. Her fingers traced the raised gilt pattern and the engraved initials on the back, and she smiled.

Whoever would have thought that illicit kisses in the broom closet and mutual dislike and even more mutual desire would blossom into a deep and abiding love.

Cordelia knew that she and Xander would be together for the rest of their lives.

And she was so happy with that.

Trailing her free hand down his chest to his stomach, she patted him lightly, smiling as he groaned in his sleep. Her gift to him, after he had been suitably submissive, had been a box of Godiva chocolates, which he had devoured while they had soaked in a bubble bath together.

His appetites sure were insatiable.

Her fingers slid lower brushing the wiry curls at the apex of his groin and he stirred.

"Whatcha doing down there, Cord?"

Cordelia grinned and cupped his cock. "Oh, making use of you while you're in your sexual prime."

Xander grinned sleepily back at her and arched into her hand. "'k."

*****

Settled between Spike's legs and leaning back against him, Willow stared at the piece of paper in her hand, then glanced up at her lover.

"This is the deed to a villa in Tuscany."

"Yep."

"I've always wanted to go to Tuscany."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I know."

She smiled back and snuggled against him. "I love you so much."

"Me, too," he murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around her. As she set aside the deed, and sighed in contentment, Spike's eyes fell on her gift to him. A beautiful antique embroidered yarmulka that had been her maternal great grandfather's.

He still couldn't believe she had given him something so personal.

But more than the gift itself, it was what it represented. That someday he would marry her in a Jewish wedding ceremony and they would be together forever.

Every day he found himself growing more and more in love with her.

And every night he prayed to whatever party might listen that he would have another day with her alive and whole and madly in love with him.

End


End file.
